1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gesture recognition and in particular to searching for a point of interest based on a gesture.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Vehicle technologies and features available to and controlled by a driver have advanced in recent years. For example, many vehicles feature integrated computing systems with network connections that can be used to retrieve and display a wide range of information. One key function of vehicle-based computing systems is the ability to retrieve information related to points of interest (POI) near the vehicle. This can be useful, for example, when the driver wishes to identify a nearby building or view information (e.g., ratings and reviews) for a restaurant or store.
A driver typically interacts with a vehicle-based computing system by inputting commands via a touchscreen or physical buttons on the center console of the vehicle. However, using a touchscreen or buttons to request POI information by navigating a map or typing in a search term can be cumbersome and frustrating, especially when the driver is requesting information about a POI that he can see through the vehicle's windows.